Full Moon
by TwilightFAN84
Summary: This is basically the next book after Eclipse.. starts at the wedding. P.S. Edward lovers, will hopefully love this.! this is my first so be nice! : enjoY!
1. Edward

"Ready Bells?" Charlie asked, in a voice that made it obvious he did not agree with my decision.

"Of Course!" I responded quickly, hoping the swiftness of my response would erase some doubt from his mind.

He did not seem comforted, as he began to pull the veil over my face. Neither he nor Renee had taken the news very well. Charlie's reaction to the engagement was definitely better than Renée's. He simply didn't talk to me for a week and half. When I called Renee to tell her the big news, she screamed for about ten minutes then abruptly slammed the phone down. She called back two weeks later to say she would attend the wedding, but she was not happy at all with my decision.

As expected, Alice went way overboard. The one decision I had made was the location of the wedding and reception, the Cullen's house. Other than that it was all Alice.

The colors that were picked were white and dark blue (Edward's favorite), and the flowers were white roses. The ceremony was in the back yard, and everything looked like it was from a fairy tale.

The music began to play, _that's my cue _I thought to myself.

As I began my walk down the aisle, arm and arm with Charlie, I was stunned to hear what the music was. It was my lullaby.

I glanced across the yard and saw the beautiful creature waiting for me at the other end. He had my favorite crooked smile of his on his face and his eyes were a color I had never seen before, almost a butterscotch color.

As we walked, I gazed into the crowd. Angela and Mike were there, as well as Lauren. Alice invited her, and she gladly accepted remembering my extravagant graduation party. I continued to scan the crowd and was startled when I saw him. Jacob. What was he doing here? I didn't have time to think because at that moment I felt Edward's stone cold hands embrace mine.

He leaned into my ear and whispered "I love you, you are my life."

I stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling weak at the knees. Edward knew the look in my face and quickly put his arms around me in a firm grip, to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"Breathe" he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

He then led me to the alter, not breaking eye contact for one second.

Edward had made one decision in the planning of the wedding, and that was to have Carlisle marry us. Of course, I was overjoyed by this decision.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved, we are…."

I wasn't listening; I was still staring into those beautiful eyes.

He was staring back at me, looking worried probably thinking I had cold feet. When I realized this, I quickly mouthed _I love you so much,_ after this the worry left his beautiful face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle stated, and at that the crowd began cheering.

Edward brought his hands to my face and kissed me, passionately and delicately at the same time. When our lips separated he took my hands and we began our walk down the aisle.

When we entered the house, Edward was smiling bigger than I had ever seen before.

He turned to me instantly.

"What are you thinking, _Mrs. Edward Cullen_?"

I was overjoyed that that was finally my name. I thought for a moment and responded.

"I'm wondering if now is a good time to talk about my one demand." I said with a hopeful grin on my face.

His smile widened "Don't worry; we will take care of that tonight, love. But here is a preview."

Before I could process what he had said, he had me cradled in his arms like a baby kissing me in a way I never knew was possible.

Suddenly we heard Alice, and he broke away. Still holding me though, he said "Alice we are in the middle of something!"

She had the worried look on her face and at the Edward gently let me down. He stared at Alice, she had seen something. His arms wrapped around my waist at once and I knew he was in protection mode.

He nodded once, and Alice scurried back outside.

"What did she see?" I asked in an almost annoyed voice. It was my wedding day, why couldn't the vision have waited?

Edward was still staring at where Alice had been standing when he realized what I had asked. His eyes slowly moved toward mine and I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me the truth.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said in a somber tone.

"Tell me." I responded.

"Jacob didn't come today to congratulate us."

"Explain." I said abruptly.


	2. Honeymoon and A Funeral

"Well, as you know Alice can't see werewolves in her visions." Edward said speaking in a very cautious and slow voice, trying not to frighten me.

I nodded, secretly fearing the news that lay ahead.

"Alice was being Alice, and tried to spy on us on our honeymoon next week."

That didn't really surprise me as it was Alice. She had also chosen our honeymoon location. She had researched and discovered the perfect spot for us to go. Thailand. A random choice, but it was different and very rainy so I didn't complain.

I nodded again.

"You sure you want to know, love?"

"Tell me now Edward." I said in a sharp tone, I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Instead of seeing you and me in Thailand next week, she sees her planning a funeral."

My head popped up.

_A funeral? For who? _

"And who is this _funeral_ for?" I asked hoping it wasn't anyone I knew, knowing in my head that I would.

He flinched and almost looked like he was crying, even though it was impossible.

He came over to me and stared into my eyes and touched the back of his palm to my cheek.

"You."

My knees got weak again, but like the last time Edward was prepared and caught me before I hurt myself.

I couldn't even speak.

"Isabella Cullen! Don't you be scared. Don't you know that I will protect you from anything? Alice seeing this is good, because now I know to be on my top game." Edward said, reading the fear in my eyes.

I was so wrapped up in the thought of my funeral that I had forgotten something.

Jacob.

_What did he have to do with all this?_

"And what about Jacob" I managed to get out.

He opened his mouth to speak, but it was obvious this was hard for him.

"Well, when Alice looked to see who was responsible for this funeral, that by the way is never going to occur, she couldn't see anything." looking into my eyes wondering if I had put two and two together.

It didn't click though.

"Why not?" I asked, sounding like a 2-year old.

"Remember" he said gripping me tighter. "Alice can't see werewolves in her visions."


	3. Genius

"No way!" I blurted out quickly in disbelief. Jacob was my friend, he loved me. And I loved him, though at times I tried to push those feelings aside.

"I'm so sorry love. I knew this would hurt you, but you wanted the truth. And as we both know Alice's visions are not set in stone this is not going to happen!" Edward said, thinking the fear in my face was from the thought of my death. The truth was, I was afraid of what was going to happen next. How exactly was Edward going to stop Jacob?

"I have to talk to him. Alone." I began running outside before I had even finished my sentence.

Everyone had already moved to the reception and was awaiting our arrival. They all looked confused seeing just me.

"Jacob I need to speak with you" I yelled across the room unsure of his exact location. I was startled when a giant creature instantly appeared by my side.

"I thought that would work" Jacob said triumphantly smiling.

I gave him the "we need to talk" look and stormed back inside.

When I returned inside the house, Edward was gone though I knew he was somewhere listening ready to pounce if he felt anything was going to happen.

"Now that we are alone, want to pick up where we left off in the woods?" Jacob said with that same confident grin on his face.

"No, you have some explaining to do. Why exactly does Alice see her planning my funeral? And why does she think you are the reason for it?" I blurted out unsure if my questions made any sense.

"Well" Jacob said hesitantly "I knew if I began to believe I was going to kill you, Alice's visions would take shape around that decision. And when you found out, you would instantly want to speak with me. And here we are. I'm a genius, aren't I?"

I could feel my face burning with anger.

"Edward, get out here now!" I screamed. One second passed and the beautiful creature was by my side.

"Don't believe him love; he is up to no good." He said holding me around the waist in a death grip.

"No, Edward I just called you out here so I could show Jacob something." I said in an almost evil tone. I knew Jacob well enough to know what would make him really tick. At that, I turned to Edward and stared him dead in the eyes and began inching my lips closer to his. Just as they were one centimeter apart I murmured "This is what true love looks like" and pressed my lips to Edward's. At first lightly, then much harder.

After a few seconds passed, our lips detached and I turned to look at Jacob's expression.

He was gone.


End file.
